When Love Becomes a Force to Reckon With
by AmericanGirlPart
Summary: Feeling sorry for pitch Aphrodite turns him into a care free animal. But the world is far from carefree, as everything is unbalanced without fear. Now the guardians must bring Pitch back, and that can only be done with a kiss. A fill for a request on the dreamwith kink meme.


No one thought that a world without fearful children would be a bad thing. No one feared the things that went bump in the night, in fact there were no bumps to be heard. After nightfall children didn't huddle in their homes for fear of the dark. Instead there had been increasing incidents of late night games.

Jack was the first to really worry about this. With no fear of the cold darkness, many children stayed out in the snow too late, and despite his efforts for the most part he was still unseen and couldn't save all the fearless children. Not only where the children in danger, but their morality seemed to go down. With nothing scary or bad happening to them, with no nightmares they started to take things for granted, and blame all their bad situations on people, making them cynical. There were no monsters to fault, and there was nothing bad that made the good seem like a blessing.

So the children lost their minds in a way. They didn't believe in magic, they didn't believe in anything but what they called 'reality'. Their reality was made up of bad untrustworthy people, and entitlement to all good things without effort. Then when things didn't go their way they turned on their parents or each other and started to fight and yell. The parents in turn were in a bad mood, and became more cynical themselves. What little wonder adults had left in them was snuffed out by bratty children. Parenthood became less of a joy, and those without children had to deal with moody parents, and the lack of their own nightmares letting them play out their fears. There was no bad dreams spurring adults on to do better, there was nothing. There was only blaming and finger pointing, and hate was starting to build up between everyone. This was having an effect on the spirits of the world, as well as the Guardians. Jack having worried about this longer than anyone, decided to go to the North Pole and seek some advice on the matter. He hadn't expected all the guardians to be there, along with some new and unfamiliar faces.

"The whole world is out of balance. People aren't following their destinies!" An old man whispered harshly trying not to wake the baby he held in his arms.

North looked like he was about to say something to the man, but was swiftly interrupted.

"I can't see my shadow anymore! Heck there are hardly any shadows at all!" Having met Bunny Jack really shouldn't have been surprised, yet he was still taken aback by the talking groundhog.

Jack looked around some more and saw two men arguing amongst themselves.

"What do you mean mom had something to do with this? What makes you think that? People have just finally come around to knowing sex without attachment is better than sticky romance." The man who spoke had golden hair and was rather tall and handsome. Jack couldn't help but feel humble while looking at the man. He was positively homely in comparison to this gorgeous creature.

The man was talking to a rather younglooking boy who had a few extra pounds on him, though he was far from bad looking. In actually his face was a round and innocent his eyes big and blue, and his hair the same golden color as the taller man speaking to him.

"With out love, everyone will just be satisfying their primal urges! Besides you heard Father time, no one is fulfilling their destinies, that includes romantic ones." The chubby boy huffed and glared at the taller man, who only picked at his hair with disinterest.

"Don't see why mom of all people would ruin romance. You just want to blame her, because you're mad that I'm the favorite."

"You? You the favorite? Right, that's why she left you in charge of sex, and me in charge of love."

"Sex is way more powerful then love!"

"But way less important, you can have love without sex, but sex without love is always disappointing."

"Says the guy who's never been laid." The tall man chuckled behind his hand, and the chubby boy's face turned absolutely red.

Deciding it would be rude to disrupt the conversation Jack moved on and laid eyes on a rather skinny boy with a dimply glowing light about him. Jack approached him, the guy seemed pretty quiet and none threatening.

"So do you know what's going on here?" He questioned and the boy just looked up at him for a moment before he gave a waving gesture with his hand and a shrug of his shoulders.

That wasn't very helpful for Jack and he looked around the various faces gathered in front of the Globe in north's work shop. He finally spotted the familiar face of Tooth and went up to her in hope that she would have more information.

"Oh jack!" She hugged him immediately and gave him a bright smile before letting her face drop into a frowned. "It seems the world is rather unbalanced. Kids have been knocking each other's teeth out, or knocking them out themselves in fearless stuns and dares. It's horrible, what will we do?"

"Yeah I've notices a lot of odd behavior lately. Kids have been stating out past dark in the freezing cold. Why are there so many people here? And who are they?"

"They are all spirits like us, in charge of different things. That is father time and baby new year, the groundhog, from groundhogs day, Eros and Cupid for love and lust. Nightlight…oh he's had it worst of all, poor thing. He usually keeps the nightmares away from as many children has he can, and feed on the happiness and security little nightlights would give children, but he's out of a job. He hasn't needed to chase away nightmares in ages."

"Where was he when we were fighting Pitch? Sounds like they are natural enemies."

"Oh, he's very shy and illusive, plus he doesn't chase away all nightmares…only the ones that get out of hand or feed too much on fear and threaten to actually cause harm to the children."

"So everyone is here with complaints?"

"That's pretty much it, isn't that what you came here for, mate?" Bunny questioned and stepped into the conversation.

"Not complain, I am starting to worry."

"Well you're not the only one. The children's expectations have gone up so high, and they take everything for granted they are starting to not believe in many of us."

Toothiana nodded furiously. "Some have been upset with the amount of money I'm leaving behind. They are demanding more!"

"Well does North have any idea of what's going on?" Jack questioned and gave the breaded man a look of pity as he tries to speak over the many complaining voices.

It was then that Sandy flew into Jacks line of vision. The snow spirit started but calmed down quickly and waved hello. Sandy looked rather made, and there were some messages above his head. The only thing Jack could pick out was the moon, and a circle with a line through it.

"Uh…what?"

Sandy huffed and crosses his arms looking at Tooth, who only nodded.

"North doesn't know what's going on, none of us do. The Man in the Moon hasn't said anything to us  
either."  
"Well that's just great. Guess it was a waste of time for me to come here." Jack was starting to feel a little angry himself. It was one thing if kids were demanding more money, but entirely different from watching kids freeze to death because they had no fear of the cold or the dark. He felt bitter and for a brief moment he regretted become a guardian.

"This would have never happened if we hadn't driven Pitch off." He said this without thinking, but he wasn't going to take it back once it left his mouth. What was said had been said, and a part of him knew it was true. A part of him knew it was the guardians' fault that all this was happening, which included him.

"Don't say that! What would have happened if we would have let him get away with what he was doing? Do you remember what was happening to us mate? The less the children believed the less power we had. We couldn't let them live in complete fear." Bunny says bitterly

"Apparently we can't let them live without it either." Jack spat out and crossed his arms.

"So what? You wish Pitch had won?"

Jack shakes his head. "No of course not…but maybe chasing him off wasn't the best either."

"Well we didn't really have time to think, something needed to be done." Tooth said barely hiding the outrage in her voice.

Jack kept his arms crossed and looked at Sandy hoping that he would understand. The sandman only shook his head. "Well now what are we going to do? How are we going to get Pitch back?"

"Who says we want him back?" Bunny questioned.

"What else could possibly fix this? Who else could? Don't be so childish, we need him back!" Jack was starting to feel outraged too, though for an entirely different reason then his fellow guardians. It was obvious that Pitch was necessary for things to run smoothly in the world.

"Have you forgotten what he's done? The people he's hurt…my fairies." Toothiana whispered out and looked at the ground with watery eyes.

"So thing got out of hand…But things are worse off now. Can't you see that? This isn't fun! Seeing children die in the snow is not my idea of fun! Hell do you want me to stop winter because I'm killing kids?"

"But you aren't harming them intentionally." Tooth reassured.

Jack looked at the ground. After defeating Pitch he was looking forward to the next winter. He wanted to play with Jamie, and be happy about being believed in. He wanted to start snow ball fights, create more snow days then school days, and most of all, he wanted to bring a little happiness into children's lives. But now they had no respect for winter or it's dangers. Sure there was still room for fun, but too many times had fun turned into tragedy as children refused to go home after dark. Jack was able to save Jamie and his friends, but there were still many children that couldn't see him. Many children that continued snow ball fight until the cold made them take their eternal sleep.

That was not the type of winter Jack Frost had been looking forward to.

Jack didn't notice the silence that fell over him and his fellow guardians until the whole room became quiet. Jack looked up and on top of the globe there stood a beautiful women. She had the perfect hourglass figure, tan skin, and long curly blond hair. She looked like a real life Barbie. No wonder everyone had fallen silent at her appearance, she was absolutely breath tacking.

She put her hands on her hips and gave a little glare before she opened her mouth to speak. "I hope you are all happy, bickering amongst each other like children, without realizing the damage you've truly done!"

"Aphrodite, it's been centuries. We thought you had given the business up to your boys." North said loudly.

"I have, but this situation needed and expert. You have all forgotten how precious love is. How much everyone, and I mean everyone, needs love."

"But mom, love started to die suddenly." The chubby boy Jack saw earlier chimed in.

"Sex is doing well though." The taller boy says proudly, only to get an elbow in the stomach from the shorter.

"Oh hush, Eros. Stop picking on your brother." She chided. "Anyway, love is the solution not the problem, dear Cupid! The world is unbalanced because of a lack of fear, not a lack of love. But without fear no one will find true love, they all just think they can do better. They are not afraid of being alone, so they simply don't put in an effort. People start to ignore their destinies, and take things for granted. They start to blame each other and stop believing in the good of other people because they do not have monster and demons to blame. Without fear everything goes to ruin. And fear is gone because of you." She pointed at all the Guardians in turn.

"Pitch is a dear friend of mine, and when I saw him in a state of such loneliness, I took pity upon him. He is now enjoying the carefree life of an animal, without the worries of who he was."

"But we need him back!" Jack yells out.

"You all seemed eager to get rid of him just a year ago." Aphrodite said mockingly. "But if you truly wish for him to return, all you have to do is find him, and kiss him."

A flood of whisperers sprang up. Sandy floated on his cloud of sand up to Aphrodite and pointed a tiny finger at her. There were signs and symbols going off above his head like fireworks. She simply held up her hand and yawned.

"You bore me Sanderson, you of all people should have know the importance of nightmares. Dreams of any kind are very important. Pitch has been taken for granted, and if you truly wish for him back, and repent for how you've treated him, then he will return." Aphrodite looked at the tall blond and the chubby youth with a smile. "Come sons, let's go home. You're father is surly waiting."

With that both Aphrodite and her sons vanished leaving only cute little hearts in their wake. Jack was rather stunned. First he didn't know there were so many spirits inhabiting the world, and second why in the world would anyone turn Pitch into an animal? That was the stupidest solution to loneliness he'd ever heard. Hell he was lonely for centuries why wasn't he turned in to an animal? And since when did Pitch have friends? There was a whole lot more to this Guardian thing then he was being told.

So with irradiation bubbling underneath his skin he let out his frustration. "What the hell was that all about?" He shouted and looked at Tooth for some answers, though she seemed to be having a small panic attack.

"Oh my god!" She screeched and flew to the nearest Yeti before planning a firm kiss on his furry lips.

"I don't think Yeti counts as animal." North said and picked up a stay mouse from the floor, before giving it a gentle kiss on the nose.

Jack stuck out his tongue in disgust at the sight, and people started to go frantic. Father time nearly dropped baby new year in his haste to kiss a cockroach.

"Ok, ok! What the hell makes you think that the Pitch is here of all places?" Jack shouted trying to calm everyone down, and really not wanting to see anymore interspecies make out sessions.

"We need to spread out and kiss as many animals as possible." Bunnymund said with all seriousness while opening a whole in the ground, ready to take him anywhere.

"I ain't kissing nothing!" Jack protested.

"But Jack we need Pitch back… as much as it pains me to say it." Toothiana confessed.

"I trusted that you guys would know how to handle Pitch. I was new to the whole Guardians thing, but now I'm starting to think I shouldn't have listened to you guys. Obviously Pitch is very necessary to this world!" Jack couldn't help but feel angry. Though he would readily take as much as the blame as the rest of the Guardians deserved…not that they seemed to feel apologetic for the way they treated Pitch. No they only had selfish interests in wanting Pitch back, and Jack refused to help them. That and he really didn't want to go around kissing random animals.

"What is done is done. Now we must find Pitch Jack." North said.

'Whatever," Jack muttered under his breath.

"Then let's spread out!" North announced and all the spirits went their separate ways.

Jack flew off to a nearby town in Canada. He felt sort of sorry for Pitch. After all he knew what it felt like to be alone and not believed in. Jack regretted not having though about the other's feelings before defeating him, but the times were desperate and Jack wasn't one to think about other's feelings very much.

Jack slowly trudged through the shallow snow trailing snowflakes behind him. He was lost in thoughts until the light crunching nose of something following him caught his attention. He turned around and came face to face with a beautiful gray horse. It's eyes were bright and shining like the sun, and his mane was a midnight black. Jack hadn't had the pleasure of seeing many horses, since most farmers took their stock in during the winter, but he was pretty sure that this horse was a fine specimen. His body was muscular, and it didn't seem very shy at all. Jack wondered briefly if it had gotten loose from a stable, but then remembered that there were still some wild horses left in Canada.

"Hey there," He said and reached out his hand wondering if the horse would come closer. The horse threw back his head and eyed Jack's hand suspiciously before it took a tentative step closer. The horse sniffed at Jacks hand, and Jack almost laughed at the warm tickle of air.

The horse Gained more confidence and sniffed at Jacks face before it reached out and munched on his white hair.

"Hey, hey, I'm not food!" Jack slapped the horses face away. The horse only reeled back and Gave Jack a look that said.

"But you're so delicious, how can you not be food?"

"Sorry I don't have any apples or carrots to give you, maybe next time." Jack promised with a grin. He then turned around and started to walk again. He spotted something in the distance and noticed it was Bunnymund. He quickened his pace but stopped when he notice Bunny was making out with a rabbit. Now he didn't know if it was because Bunny though it could be Pitch or because it was just an extremely sexy rabbit, but he wasn't going to find out. So he spun around and started to take a step only to come face to face with his horse friend again.

"I told you I don't have any food." He said giving the horse a pat on the nose. With a sigh he lifted his staff and decided to leave Canada and head to the U.S.

Jack landed in the familiar town of Burgess. He let out a content sigh and wondered if Jamie would be out playing in the snow today. He heard the laughter of children not too far off, and got excited. He started to walk toward the noise but was stopped in his track by a pull on his hair.

"Ouch, what the—" He turned around and was surprised to see and grey horse with a black mane, and yellow eyes looking at him. He glared at the horse who only started to chew on his hair persistently.

"You can't be the horse from Canada! I'm seeing things." He tells himself, and attempted to shoo the horse away. "I'm not food." The horse sure did seem like the same horse he saw only moments ago. He started to walk towards the laughter of children again only to have the horse follow him.

"This is no place for a horse, shoo, go away." He said sternly and proceeded again. The horse stood looking at him as he left, then suddenly let out a whinny. The sound hurt Jacks ears, and seemed to catch the attention of the children playing in the snow a few yards away.

"Oh man, a horse!" It was Jamie's familiar voice, and Jack smiled a little to himself, and picked up a hand full of snow. As Jamie raced towards the horse Jack pummeled him with a snow ball.

"Hey!" Jamie wiped his face free of snow and glared before a large smile broke out on his face. "Jack!" He gave the spirit of fun a warm hug.

"I was hoping to see you again!" Jamie announced. "Is this your horse?"

The horse whinnied as if in agreement, and Jack chuckled. "I guess he's mine now."

"Can we ride him?" One of Jamie's friends asked with excitement.

"I don't know if he'll let you…but we can try. Let me see if he'll let me on him." Jack climbed on the horse and the creature only snorted in response before he started a slow trot. Jack bounced up and down on the horses back as it continued to trot in a circle around the forest. It was rather fun, Jack had never ridden a horse before. Jack got off after two circles around the clearing.

"He seems friendly enough; here I'll help you up." He said, and helped the child on the back of the horse. The horse let out a whine and started to kick his hind legs, and bucked.

"Whoa, hold on!" Jack attempted to grab the child off the agitated horse but the creature managed to project the kid off his back. Jack created a pile of snow just in time to catch the child.

"Wow, that was fun!" The boy called from the pile of snow, and Jack laughed.

"I guess he only likes you riding him." Jamie pointed out.

"Weird horse. You know he just showed up here…I think he's following me."

"He likes you!" One of Jamie's Female friends sung out making a kissy face.

Jack grimaced as images of the Guardians kissing animals flooded his mind.

"Does he have a name?" Another child asked.

"No, I just found him, haven't thought of one."

"How about black beauty?" A girl said dreamily.

"He's not black, he's grey." A boy protested.

"Smokey!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Smokey I like that." Jack answered and looked to the horse, who didn't seem amused by the name. Jack and the children played until it got dark, than Jack had to convince them to go back home, despite their lack of fear. Seeing how roughly the children played and their lack of fear about hurting each other, or the dark, made Jack think of Pitch. The kids would be dreaming pleasant dreams that night and nothing would strike fear in their hearts. He didn't want them to be fearful or cower at everything, but they should have had a healthy amount of fear so they wouldn't get into trouble or take things for granted. They should respect their life instead of risking it with dangerous games and staying out in the cold after dark, were they could freeze to death or be kidnapped.

Once Jack was sure the kids were safe at home, he looked at his new horse friend. "Well I'm leaving…you can come I guess…I don't know how but apparently you're good at following me." With that he flew off in the direction of the North Pole in hope of some good news from his fellow guardians.

He arrived at North's work shop, there was already a group gathered by the globe, and Jack recognized two of the members as Aphrodite's sons, Cupid and Eros.

"Our mom really didn't tell us anything, she just wants us to keep an eye on you." Cupid lied horribly

"I doubt she wouldn't let you in on her plan, and I highly doubt that she wouldn't tell you what to look out for, if she's left you in charge." Bunny pointed out

"There are rules to this game" Eros said haughtily while flipping his hair back.

"This isn't a game! This is serious." Yelled Bunnymund while he threw his hands in the air.

"You all didn't think of the consequences when you defeated Pitch. You didn't even care when he was dragged off by his fearlings!" Eros pointed a finger accusingly.

"What part of wanting to bring about another dark age was noble? What about Pitch's action didn't lead to his own well deserved punishment?"

"He was lonely…" Cupid spoke softly. "We've know him all our lives. Sure he was scary but there was another side to him. He had a dark sense of humor, and he was a strict teacher, but always encouraging. During that time he was believed in, people feared him, and he hated it, but he did his job. He and our mother understood the importance of fear. They understood that fear can be the most powerful force of good. Fear of becoming a monster makes you a saint, fear of dying makes you compassionate. You never thought about this. You just shunned him and slowly as people stopped believing in him he became weak and desperate. Don't tell me you weren't desperate once the children stopped believing in you? Remember how that felt, now put yourself in Pitch's shoes, for centuries he was alone, of course he'd snap. Of course he'd want a change, wouldn't you? I'm not condoning what he did, but there are two sides to everything, and loneliness can drive you insane."

"You should have realized after the fearlings took him, how afraid and alone he was…but you didn't care." Eros added to his brother's speech.

Guilt swelled in Jack's heart as he listened to the passionate word the brother's spoke. He recalled how Pitch wanted Jack to join him, and how he had turned the man down. Maybe…maybe if he would have accepted, the world would be balanced. Maybe Pitch would have stopped his war against the guardians, maybe he would have been content in Jack's company. After all Jack new all too well after three hundred years, that loneliness could drive you insane. Loneliness made Jack bitter, but the only thing that had kept him sane was the joy the children had when he brought snow days or as they frolicked in the falling snow flakes. That happiness, though he wasn't given credit, it was his doing. He made children happy…but Pitch didn't even have that. All Pitch had was fear and loneliness.  
Jack stepped forward. "We need to find Pitch, we need to treat him better. I know he's done bad, but I…I sort of know how he feels."

Cupid and Eros seemed surprised by his words, and the guardians looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! You guys have always been believed in, but not me. I—" Jack stopped as he felt a pull on his hair. "Damn it Smokey I'm not food!"

Jack wasn't at all surprised to see his new horse friend standing behind him, though the others were.

"Why is there horse in my home?" North questioned.

"I don't know how he does it, but he's been following me around. This is Smokey. Smokey these are the guardians." Smokey didn't seemed impressed and only snorted in response.

"I've never seen a horse with yellow eyes." Bunny pointed out, and with a collective gasped everyone screamed.  
"Pitch!"  
Jack was pushed out of the way as the guardians went and planted kisses on the horse.  
Sandy kissed Smokey on the nose, North on his cheek, Tooth on the other cheek, and Bunny had no shame and kissed Smokey right on the lips. In fact Jack could he sworn he saw tongue.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Eros said with a smirk on his lips. "Mother said only a true kiss of pity would break the spell." He waved his hand.

"As for those kissing out of selfish means, they get punished." Cupid said and waved his hand as well.

Toothiana was surrounded by hearts and she let out a dreamy sigh before turning to Jack and giving him a large smile. "Oh jack, you're so sexy, I've never told you this, but I just want to jump you bones, you're so hot!" She covered her mouth in horror. "I mean, I want to see you naked. No that's not what I meant to say I mean, you super gorgeous. No! No! No! Just forget I said anything about your sexy ass!"

Jack looked at her with surprise and took a step back. "Ok… that's super flattering, but, no thanks."

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute. Why do I keep saying this?"

"You can't hide your feeling anymore, thanks to me." Cupid said proudly. Toothiana flew away in a hurry streaking past North and Bunny who were…making out. Jack grimaced and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh no you two keep your clothe on!" He yelled and pulled down North's shirt so Bunny couldn't strip him of it.

"Those two will be busy for a while, but no worries once the spell on Pitch is broken, they'll be back to normal, along with Tooth." Eros said with glee. Jack decided to take his leave before he saw anything that would scare him for life.

He walked out into the comforting cold, and of course his now constant companion, Smokey, or Pitch actually, was right behind him. Pitch nudged Jack's arm and the winter spirit turned around. He looked into the horse's unnatural yellow eyes and let out a sigh.

"Is it even worth changing you back? You'd just be miserable and alone again." Pitch reached out and snacked on Jack's hair yet again, as if saying, "Not if I have you."

Jack felt torn, and he plopped down onto the snowy ground. Pitch followed his leaned and nuzzled up next to him on the ground. Jack put and arm around Pitch's thick horse neck.

"Do you like being a horse?" Pitch whinnied and Jack took that as a yes. "But what would we do without you?" He looked up at the moon. "You got me into this mess, now what?" He asked the man in the moon but got no response. "Being a guardian might be more then I can handle. I'm not cut out for this crap." Still no response. "So the choice I have is to condemn one man to misery or a whole world full of ungrateful fearless children…"

The moon twinkles and Jack didn't know if it was MiM attempting to speak with him, but deep down inside Jack knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure you'd agree that we can't let the whole world suffer. I'll try to make it worth wild for you. I know how you feel, but I'm not so lonely anymore. I have the guardian and the children of Burgess. I won't let you be lonely again, but first you have to come back. " Jack took a deep breath and petted Pitch's mane lovely before leaning in and kissing him softly on his horsey nose.

Suddenly that hose nose felt like soft lips and Jack tasted those lips for a moment before pulling away. He felt a little buzz go down his spine and he was actually glad his kiss brought Pitch back. "Oh good, you're back, you need to scare the shit out of some kids like right now!"

Pitch looked dazed and confused. "What?" He asked before leaning back and taking a look at Jack. "What am I doing here…with you?"

"You don't remember? You were a horse!"

"I thought that was a dream. I thought I'd finally escaped my nightmares and was having a pleasant dream."  
"So part of your pleasant dream is letting me ride you?"

Pitch lifted an eyebrow and looked at Jack. "I was a horse, it wasn't exactly my first choice of pleasant, but you seemed tolerable, until you put that brat on my back."

Jack wrapped Pitch up in his arms and laughed. "Glad to have you back."

This action only confused Pitch more, but he shyly patted Jack on the back, not believing what he was hearing.

"You don't have to act tough you know. I know you're just a big baby who's all lonely, but don't worry you can't get rid of me so easily." Jack announced with a big grin, and somehow that statement warms Pitch's heart. The nightmare king was taken by surprise once again as Jack planted a kiss on his cheek and laughed before throwing a snow ball at Pitch.

Pitch had to thank Aphrodite, as he remembered her turning him into a horse—though at the time he had thought that was part of his dream. Obviously he wasn't as alone as he previously thought, and Jack would be a welcomed addition.


End file.
